Emanuelle
Emanuelle is the heroine of the black Emanuelle films, played by Laura Gemser. She is a photo journalist who travels the world uncovering scandals and abuse of women. She has been to a great number of places from Bangkok to Venice. Personality Emanuelle is a free spirited and independent woman. Her career as journalist means that she never stays in one place for very long. She is also sexually liberated and very promiscuous never wanting to fall into trappings of monogamy. There are several moments in the Black Emanuelle films where this is shown. In Emanuelle in America her current boyfriend Bill jokingly threatens to marry her and she say that it would be a crime against freedom for both of them. Another example is in the first film Black Emanuelle film where a Gianni lover of hers follows her to the train station worried that he might loose her. Emanuelle explains that he never possessed her in the first place and she has to be free. Emanuelle also stands up with women's rights many times when they are being exploited. In Emanuelle in America, she uncovers a snuff film industry where women are taken to South America and toured on film. That is support by some very powerful men in America. Emanuelle risks her life and career to try stop there crimes. When the news agency refuses to publish her story she quits her job out of disgust and protest. In “Emmanuel Around the World” she puts a stop to a gang who abduct and smuggle women. “In Emanuelle in Bangkok” she saves a friend Debra in Casablanca being take advantage of. She also encourages Debra to continue her artistic talent. Films Black Emanuelle Emmanuel goes to south Africa and becomes involved with a few people living there. Emanuelle in Bangkok Emmanuel travels to Bankok as part of a anrticle on the monarchy. She is shown around by a prince and then befriends a massager name Gee. Emmanuel tours with her and meet an American couple the group enjoy their stay there. However soon the Prince is arrested accused of being involved in a que and Emmanuel's camera is destroyed, her passport is also taken. She manages to use her charms to escape Bangkok and board a flight to Casablanca. There she meets an senator and his daughter an aspiring artist Debra. She becomes involved with Debra and even stops her boyfriend from taking advantage of her, telling him to leave. Debra's father had sent for a passport replacement for Emmanuel. When it is revealed that Debra had been keeping it from her Emmanuel still forgives her. When she leave she is given a painting from Debra which she promises she will always keep with her. Emanuelle in America The film begins with Emmanuel doing some nude photo shoots and afterwards she is held hostage by a religious fanatical American who it the boyfriend of one of the models. He says that Emmanuel is poisoning the world. However Emmanuel manages to seduce him and changes his mind completely about sexuality. Emmanuel is then sent to investigate Eric van Darren a playboy who hires women to entertain rich men and himself. Emmanuel goes undercover to investigate this man. She revels what kind of man he is and also that he is involved in weapons smuggling. Then she buys back her freedom by beating him a poker. She then hitches a ride to Venice buy sneaking into a Venice count's car. There she discovers some of the parties that rich like to hold. She later meets up her boyfriend Bill and after the brief meeting she heads back to New York. There she is sent to investigate a exclusive male brothel. After taking some pictures of the acts of sexual fantasty that take place there she disocvers some real snuff footage being shown there. Emmanuel is then determined to get to the bottom of this. So she sneaks out of the brothel by knocking out the warden and hitching a ride in a leaving car. So back in New York Emmanuel turns to some contacts and finds out the person behind these films works in Washington. So finds him and manages to with some of her charm, convince him to show her the footage in privet. So afterwards he drugs her and takes her to where the footages was shot and she is almost killed. She brings the footage back and is then refused publication of the story as there are too many powerful people behind this. So she quits her job and goes on holiday with Bill. There she seemingly kidnapped by the local people and sold by Bill. However this turns out to be all part of a film set. Emanuelle Around the World Emmanuel is sent to India to investigate a Guru who says that he has discovered the ultimate orgasm. Emmanuel is very critical of this saying he is just using his region to manipulate rich westerns and not help the poor. So she when she arrive her rebelliousness attitude already upsets him. There she also meets a girl who had been involved in a horrible incident and had gone there to recover. She also reveals that she was raped by human traffickers. Emmanuel soon reveals that the Guru has a rather elitist view on poor and views that spiritual enlightenment should only be something for those who can afford the comfort to pursue it. She then finds that for all his talk of the ultimate orgasm he can't last long in bed. Emmanuel is then determined to stop the human traffickers and travels to Rome into order to investigate them. With some help for some contacts she manages to find and stop them. Emanuelle and the Last Cannibals While working undercover at an asylum Emmanuel hears rumours of modern cannibals so she investigates them. However very few of the investigation team make it out alive and she has to disguise herself as a goddess in the end in order to not be killed by them. Emanuelle and the White Slave Trade Emmanuel interviews a Italian gangster and through this begins to unravel a network of sex trading. Media 11454089_ori.jpg|Emanuelle Nera gemser-photo.jpg|Emanuelle car Laura_Gemser_in_Emanuelle_nera.jpg|Emanuelle with camrea laura-gemser-01.jpg|Emanuelle-g Category:Chaotic Good Category:Horror Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:Famous Category:Female Category:Controversial